Ten Song Shuffle Challenge
by xXxSilverMoonxXx
Summary: I plan on doing more, with different couples. Chapter three: Seifner: Yaoi and lots of angst with some fluff thrown in!
1. SoRiku

10 song shuffle Challenge

Couple: Sora Riku

* * *

1) There was no doubt that Sora was everything Riku wanted. He wasn't sure why the brunette cared about him, and some days the boy's light made him feel like he was a corrupting influence. But Sora was happy, he wanted to be with him. And that was what made him so lucky. They'd fight, and immediately make up, kissing and hugging and apologies. Sora was unpredictable. He was perfect. He was Sora and Sora was everything he asked for.

Song: Everything I asked for, The Maine

* * *

2) _I messed up._ Riku thought. Sora had taken a chance, telling how much he loved him. And Riku had run, scared. He didn't want to ruin what they had. Love would mess it up right? _No._ Running was the last thing he should have done. He loved Sora too. He knew it know, after a week without the boy. Making a split second decision, the silver haired boy went to the office, taking the microphone. _I'm not afraid anymore. I can do this. No more letting him slip away._ Taking a deep breath, he spoke over the loudspeaker, hoping, hoping Sora would hear him, would understand. "Do you believe in love, and that we were meant to be? Two words can free us. So repeat them after me, I do, from a boy in love, to his friend, it's destiny."

Song: Tennessee, Sugarland

* * *

3) Riku took a shaky breath. "Sora…I can't do it anymore. I'm limited…but you….Sora…you can do all I couldn't. It's up to you. For both of us…."

The brunette shook his head, tears welling up in his sky blue eyes. "Riku…people say that friends come into our lives, for a reason…and we're led to those who help us most to grow, if we let them. I don't know if that's true…but I'm who I am today, because I knew you. I may not have been changed for the better…but I've been changed for good." Riku smiled through his pain.

"Sor….this could be the last time we see each other, but know that I'll never forget you. So much of me is made from what I learned from you. Now, whatever way this ends…well you've rewritten my life by being my friend. Who knows if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you, I have been changed for good…and I'm sorry…for everything I've done, that hurt you."

"But Riku…it wasn't all your fault. We'll share the blame…and it doesn't matter now anyway…" Riku smiled, stepping into the door, away form the light.

"I do believe I have been changed for the better, Sora…and because I knew you…"

"…Because I knew you…" The two boys smiled sadly at each other. "I have been changed for good." they finished together.

Song: For Good, Wicked

* * *

4) Riku smiled, running his hands through Sora's brunette spikes. The boy was asleep, and Riku was thinking. _There's times I get lost…and times that I give up…but…thanks to Sora, I'm alright. No matter what happens, when I get wild, restless, reckless….he never abandons me….It's hard, I know. I never want to stay on the little island, although he loves it….he saves me from myself, he's believes in me….When I'm ready to run, when I feel uncomfortable, he holds on, brings me back…_

"Riku…?" The brunette mumbled sleepily.

"Sora…I know I don't tell you a lot…but I couldn't live without your love. You save me."

Song: You save me, Kenny Chesney

* * *

5) " Riku….you have to let the past go. I know, I know you're hurting, I know you're scared…but thinking about the past will do nothing but drag you back to the darkness…I know even seeing me hurts you…if you want me to leave, I will."

Riku jumped, turning to stare at Sora. "No…you can't leave me…if you leave, there will be no light…."

"Then you have to let go. Let me help you…" Sora said, pulling Riku against his chest and hugging him. "Let the light in. You think your friends are leaving you, but while they've backed off, they're still there to help. But you have to fight your demons Riku, you have to put the past away. You have to realize that everything Ansem told you are just lies….and that I understand." Riku stared up at him, face pale, a pained expression there.

"Sora…I'll try."

Song: Jumper; Bedlight for Blue Eyes

Angsty, fluffy…blah.

* * *

6) He hated it here. It was small, everyone new each other. You couldn't have secrets. It wasn't for him. Riku wanted bigger, better things. He dreamed, of huge buildings, of revolving doors, of people shouting and laughing, of loud music, car horns, and general…business.

Sora didn't care about that. What Sora dreamed of was much simpler. He dreamed of being with Riku forever, as friends, maybe, but he'd rather be lovers.

So when Riku told him he wanted to leave, to get out of there, Sora agreed. They took a chance, running away from their families, from Kairi. "Are you ready Sora?" "I'm scared Riku…but we can do this. It's time to breakaway, to spread our wings, and learn how to fly. It's not easy, leaving them, but we'll do what we have to. Making wishes, taking chances, We can touch the sky. It's time for change."

"Out of the darkness. Into the sun. We won't forget them, but we have to do this."

"For us. We don't know what we're getting into but we gotta keep moving, to get away." And so their dreams came true. Riku learned that sometimes, what you're looking for is there the whole time. And Sora learned that taking a leap is sometimes all it takes.

Song: Breakaway; Kelly Clarkson

Take the leap guys, fall in love ^_~

* * *

7) Riku's eyes narrowed. Who did this guy think he was? Sora was a bartender at the bar, where Riku was a DJ. So the silver haired boy could easily keep an eye on his younger lover. He could protect him. Sora liked it, and often came over to press kisses to Riku's cheek as the boy changed songs. It was well known that the brunette was his and he was the brunette's. Girls and guys alike knew it, and had stopped hitting on them. So who was this stupid, overly tall, red head who reminded him of a perverted Ronald McDonald? And why did he have his arms around the blushing boy's waist. Leaving his spot, Riku stalked over. The glint of the lights flashed against his silver hair and the chain around his neck, and his eyes were narrow. The song ended and restarted, as Riku grabbed the redhead's arm and twisted it. "Keep your hands off my Sora." He said, before his fist connected with the surprised, tattooed face.

Song: Keep Your hands off my girl; good Charlotte.

Gah the end was rushed, I was running out of time XD Protective Riku is cute. Ack, Sorry, I don't hate Axel, I swear!!!!

* * *

8) "Gah! Roxas, you would not believe my roommate!" Sora whispered into the phone, talking to his twin brother, and glaring out the window. "He's….so weird. Annoying….Just plain rude. It's lik…he's looking down on me, for no apparent reason!" Roxas sighed _"Sorry Sora. I tried, but they won't put us together, they said we need to meet other people…." _Sora grumbled loudly. "Whatever." With a click, the brunette hung up, throwing the cell phone onto his bed. Not an especially violent person, he couldn't help but be surprised by how much he wanted to punch this…and he had only known him a day.

Across the hall, Riku was saying the same sort of things to his best friend Axel. "seriously, he's so…hyper and childish. Immature. He's just plain…..stupid!"

Turning to glare out the door at each other, they both said the same thing "I hate you!"

Axel smiled. _Definitely the start of a beautiful friendship._

Song: What is this feeling(loathing), wicked

Haha, I love the ending of this one. XD

* * *

9) They were sick of being judged. The boys hated it. Hated being told it was just a phase, that they were just experimenting, that they'd grow out of it. If they were over 20, their parents would have left it alone. Sure, they might not like it, but they would have accepted it eventually.

Currently, Sora was clinging to Riku, crying. "I wish we were older Riku!"

"So do I Sora, so do I. But who cares. Let them talk. We know we love each other. Let's have some fun, in spite of them…trust me. I'm not going to leave you." Leaning up, the brunette kissed Riku lightly, knowing it hurt Riku, too.

"Take my hand Sora, I'll never let go." The silverette said, leaning down to suckle on the tan flesh of his lover's neck. They were seventeen, and in a phase, according to everyone else.

"Don't cry."

But to them, it was love. And that's what mattered.

Song: Wish we were older, Metro Station.

Blahhhh. That one sucked. Oh well.

* * *

10) Sora sighed, staring at the silver haired boy a few seats in front of him. The brunette was supposed to be studying for his math test…not staring like a love sick girl. "Sora. Study. Now." A red headed girl whispered from the seat beside him.

"I'm sorry Kairi….it's just…he's so perfect."

"Sora, I know, you're lusting after him. You wnt his body. But it's not right. You know nearly nothing about him. He's not the one for you."

"Kai…It's more than just a physical thing. It's spiritual…I can barely breath whenever he's near me. It's so obvious…but I can't help it…" Riku glanced back, catching the brunette's eye and making him blush. The older boy smirked, knowingly.

"He's irresistible…"

Kairi let her head fall against the desk, grumbling. _Boys…._

Song: Irresistible, Jessica Simpson.

Haha….this isn't my fave, but I like Kairi in it XD

* * *

A/N: So…here it is. The first installment. Next ten songs will be AkuRoku, then Zemyx, then LarxNam, then SeiNer, then Squffie. Or something like that...maybe not the exact order.

Review and tell me your favorite drabble please?

-Silver


	2. AkuRoku

Ten song shuffle challenge 2, Akuroku

* * *

1) Axel stared at the floor, wincing as the door slammed. _I should be trying to stop him…I should be doing something. I should be upset!_ It was true. His (ex)boyfriend had just left, yet his face was dry. He hadn't broken down. He felt…numb. Tired. He felt bad, but it was because he didn't feel bad about losing the blond. _It's just….this happens so much. We fight…I'm used to it. I shouldn't be, but I am. I can't count the amount of times Roxas has just left me…I don't want him back…I just want to move on and forget about it. I'm sick of crying over him…._ The redhead wasn't bitter, he didn't even feel alone. Maybe the blond and him could be friends again. But it was time to move on.

So instead of staring out the window, watching the blond's back, Axel turned and walked to the kitchen to get some food, before sitting down to think. _I don't feel bad…_

Song: I feel bad, Rascal Flatts

* * *

2) Roxas had noticed something weird. No matter what, if the blond said he liked something, Axel would get it for him. It was like he was incapable of saying no to his cute, younger crush. Axel had even moved along with Roxas, so that they could go to college. It was because Axel loved the blond's smile. His eyes would sparkle, and his mouth would turn up in this little half smile, flushing from pleasure. He'd stare at Axel, and then break into a grin.

When Roxas said he didn't know how he felt, Axel just nodded. When he said he needed time, space, Axel left, just like he asked. He couldn't take the tears on the blond's face. And when Roxas walked up to him, a few years later, clinging to the hand of a small blue haired boy, Axel just smiled and said "Good for you buddy." Because he knew that was what Roxas wanted. And sure enough, that little half smile formed into a grin, and Axel fell in love all over again

Song: Just to see you smile; Tim McGraw

* * *

3) Axel stared at the small blond. Lately that was all he really did. He wasn't keeping up with his school work, and even simple questions like what day it was were lost on him. Whenever Roxas was in the room, the redhead's cat like jade eyes never left him. He stuttered and blushed, head spinning and heart pounding. There could be 30 people in the room, and he never took any notice of them.

It scared Roxas at first. Slowly he became accustomed to the stare though. Even more surprising, he noticed little things about Axel. His movements were graceful, beautiful. He was perfect. Suddenly the blond was seeking him out, instead of the other way around. They just stared at each other, glancing away shyly only to look back seconds later. Neither knew how long this had been happened, time flew, days sped by and months passed….

Song: You and Me, Lifehouse

UGH!!! FFFFFFFFF- no good ending for this one, I ran out of time XD

* * *

4) Roxas stared at the man into front of him. He had stepped out of his house to find the tall redhead standing there, smoking a cigarette and smirking. "A…axel. Where have you been?" It had been months since he had seen him.

Axel looked away. "Ask me anything…"

"Where were you!? I waited months, by that phone, never leaving my house. Because you left me…I thought…I thought I did something wrong. I was so alone…"

Axel winced. "Everyone ends up alone…" he muttered, causing the blond to let out a sob and cling to the redhead. _What have I done!? Roxie….was the only one who understood…I got scared and left…_

"Roxie…I won't be leaving again…I got insecure…and scared…" The blond pulled back, staring up into the green eyes he loved so much. "I keept calling…Axel…and nothing…no word from you…and now you want back in?"

"…I shouldn't ask…but…please…take me back." Roxas looked away, eyes welling up with tears. He must be masochistic or something because… "Ok."

Song: You Found Me, the Fray

* * *

5) It was a bad romance from the start. Roxas had been desperate to prove he wasn't a child, Axel had been desperate for revenge. So they opened up to each other. They learned to love each other, eventually, but first they loved the situation.

Roxas loved the fact that Axel was a bad boy, a dropout, a leather clad smoker, who rode a motorbike. He loved the horror on his parents' faces when they saw. And he loved the exhilaration.

Axel loved the risk, the shock, the feeling like he was doing something wrong. Roxas hadn't graduated yet and he was in college. He loved the stubbornness of the blond, the horror on Demyx's face when he first saw, and the look on Roxas' parent's faces when they saw.

He loved that he was the corrupting influence.

Eventually they learned to love each other, but before that happened, they used each other for amusement, for thrill, for shock, for revenge.

When Axel realized how he felt, he hid it. When Roxas realized how he felt, he shouted. They had made a strict deal, with strict guidelines. No falling in love. But neither wanted to be just friends.

It was a bad romance…but it was theirs.

Song: Bad romance, Lady Gaga

* * *

6) "Roxas! What are you doing!? Why'd you just…blow up like that? I hope your happy…you'll never get another chance like that again!"

Roxas glared a this best friend. "I hope you're happy too! You just pushed your beliefs down to get where you wanted! I'm not like that!"

The red head shook his head. "Roxie…just say sorry. I'm sure he'll give you another chance, you can have what you always dreamed about!"

"But..I don't want it…no. I can't want it anymore, Ax. It's not for me…" The small blond stared out the window. "I've changed. Dreams change. I'm sick of playing by the rules of someone elses game. Who makes them up anyway? Besides…it's too late for second guessing. I need to just trust myself and take the leap. I'm going to try defying gravity…and they can't hold me down anymore."

Axel stared, hurt from what his friend was saying. "It's all just an illusion! Roxas you can't change everything!"

"…I know Ax…but…I'm through accepting the limits someone else tells me. I know I can't change everything, but I need to try. I'm sick of tiptoeing around my father, pretending not to love you, to try to earn his love. If that's love, it comes at way too high a cost. I'm not going to lose you because eof him. Please…come with me Ax. Together, we'd be unlimited. Do you remember our dreams?"

Axel winced. "I….I can't Roxas. I can't come out. I can't lose everything I worked for…I hope you're happy, choosing this."

The blond's face hardened and then he sighed. "I understand…and I hope you're happy too, and that you don't regret it, my friend." Turning away, he began gathering his stuff. "Well, if you want to find me I'll be in twilight town. Someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to fly, and you know what? If I'm flying solo, I'm flying free. Tell everyone I'm gone, and not to look for me. I'm defying gravity, flying high…and they…no one, here, can bring me down."

_Roxas…I hope you're happy._ Axel thought, watching his ex-lover, and best friend leave.

Song: Defying Gravity, Wicked.

* * *

7) Was it that big of a surprise, that he was leaving? No….He just couldn't take it anymore. _I stayed here for years, Axel. Waiting for you to be ready to stop hiding. I want you to be proud of me…and if you can't be…then I need to leave. I don't care if my father…your boss, is homophobic…I hope it stops hurting eventually. Zreally…we knew it was coming anyway._ Trying to hold back the tears, Roxas climbed onto the train, staring out the window, towards the place he had once called home. _Someday, when you're ready Axel….you can come find me. I tried, tried to find an easier way…but I couldn't. I'll never get over you…._ He could remember the little memories, the hugs, the kisses, that place, under the huge tree, that they'd sit and cuddle…_If I could see the future, I'd know if I'm doing the right thing…but right now…well….I just can't do it anymore._

_Goodbye Axel_

Song: No Surprise; Daughtry

;^; This is the follow up drabble, sort of Roxas' thoughts as he leaves town for good. Who knows, if the songs like it, maybe Axel will go find him.

* * *

8) He knew Axel wouldn't understand. He knew, when he saw the redhead's face. He watched the expression of surprise and horror, while the blond screamed at his father. _It's hard…not being with him…but it was a choice I had to make. I guess it has to hurt, and I guess I have to cry…I have to let go, or I'll never be free. I'll be broken for some time…but….moving on with the res tof my life…well it starts with goodbye._

There would be a better place out there, waiting for him. He knew it. But getting there meant leaving everything he had grown up with, everything he loved, behind. _Time heals wounds. Right? So…I'll be ok eventually. But right now…it'll hurt, and I'll cry…But Roxas…you have to be strong. It's time to let go. Move on. You can do this. It's your life now._

Song: Starts with Goodbye; Carrie Underwood

I think my Ipod hates me. I have two more chances to get them back together. Yes, a third drabble, more of Roxie's thoughts…I guess.

* * *

9) Axel took a deep breath, stepping off the train. He was in Twilight Town. Nerves were making his head ache and heart pound, but he had finally do

ne it. After Roxas had left, guilt had eaten away at him. It was a lesson he had finally learned. He cried, he wondered how he'd survive through the nights, after the blond had left. And although his heart was broken, he hadn't done anything. Until one day, he realized he didn't need to live like that. He had almost thrown away his chance, almost made a huge mistake. But it didn't matter. The past couldn't be rewritten, pages were turned, bridges were burned, but he had learned from it, and now, he was going to fix everything.

Speaking of fixing everything…a familiar looking blond was walking by, hold and ice cream and spacing out. _Tiem to be strong, Axel. You can't change the past…it's gone. You jus thave to move on…Lesson learned. Remember?_ Taking a deep breath, he called out.

"Roxie?"

Song: Lessons Learned; Carrie Underwood

Oh squee, now they're together…maybe I can get a song that would work for them talking and getting back together….probably not.

* * *

10) Roxas turned, eyes wide, as a very familiar voice called out to him. "Roxie?" _Axel… _Taking a shaky breath, he stared up at the perosn he had missed most. "A….Axel?" He whispered, tears welling up.

"Roxas! It is you!" Dropping his bag, Axel rushed forward, pulling the boy to him. "Roxie…I'm so sorry. I was scared…so scared before…I know it's been a while, and you probably don't love me anymore…but I couldn't stop thinking of you. I had to force a smile at work. It was hard, feeling so guilty, I regretted everything….I was so close, I could've gone with you. I had so much to say…but I let you go…and I never saw it…never knew….Loving you was what I was supposed to do all along. Please, please Roxas take me back. I don't want to live without you anymore."

The two boys clung to each other, sobbing like small children. "Axel…I…missed you so much. Axel…Axel, my Axel. I love you. Promise we'll stya together?

"Promise."

Song: What hurts the most; Rascal Flatts

There we go, They're back together. David Bowie, I love my Ipod. Fifth and final installment of the connccted AkuRoku drabbles.

* * *

A/N: Here we go, Second installement! Tha AkuRoku chapter. Gosh, why are these one's so angsty? Nyahhh

I can't believe how well some of these connected...I mean....At first, It was jus tone...then all thos elast ones just...meshed together so well...

Anyway...Zemyx, LarxNam, SeiNer, Squffie left :)

Tell me which you liked best?


	3. Seifner

**SeiNer**

* * *

1) The day they met, Hayner's life was changed. He fell in love with a bully, who repeatedly broke his heart. "Seif…I can't do this anymore." he said after a rather nasty fight. Seifer didn't even know he cared about him…they were enemies…rivals in his book. Seifer wasn't gay, as far as Hayner knew.

When Seifer was upset, he'd go to Hayner, complaining, then beating on him, needing a release. And Hayner let him, fighting back, but only slightly. "I don't want to see you anymore…I'm just not that strong. I love it when you're here, but I'm better when you're gone." Seifer stared at him, eyes wide. "I'm certain I've given…but oh how you can take…There's no point in you looking…there's nothing left for you to break. " He whispered, sitting down, with his head in his hands. "We both know you don't need me. I'm just a toy to beat on when you're upset…So…let me go, Seif….let my heart rest in pieces." Letting out a small sob, he closed his eyes and listened to Seifer's footsteps walking away.

Song: Pieces, Rascal Flatts

* * *

2) "Goodbye Seifer." Hayner said, holding back his tears. Memories were flashing through his mind. Seifer singing to him, whispering good night, pressing kisses to his forehead. _I never wanted you to be sad…and I thought you wanted the same for me…Goodbye, my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream._ Everywhere he looked, Seifer was there. Memories of the tall blond, who for a summer, was his true love. _Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache…almost lovers always do._ They had walked along the beach, holding hands and laughing. They'd even danced, goofing off, during the summer festival. Summer, when Fuu and Rai were gone, when Roxas wasn't around to judge…When Seifer had broken up with him, he'd pressed a kiss to Hayner's lips, saying he'd never forget this summer, but that he couldn't deal with people at school judging him. "Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream…I'm trying not to think of you…will you just let me be…" The tears started up.

Olette and Pence stared at the boy nervously. They had never seen him like this. He was refusing to go to the beach, to wander around after dark, when they visited him in the morning, and went to wake him up, he was muttering the older boy's name, tears flowing freely.

It scared Hayner, knowing he was haunted by memories, yet Seifer was fine. _Do I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?_

Song: Almost lover, A Fine Frenzy

* * *

3) Seifer's green eyes followed a smaller blond. The other boy glanced over and smirked, placing a hand on his hip. "Take a picture! It lasts longer." With a laugh, he turned walking away to his friends.

That was how they first met. Now that Seifer and Hayner knew each other better, the older boy understood completely. To everyone else, Haynre was a sweetie, helping out, smiling. But to Seifer…he was angry, had a rude attitude, bitched all the time…and it completely turned Seifer on. Hayner was wild, and unpredictable.

He was an angel to everyone else, but to Seifer, he was the devil's spawn. And no matter how the taller blond attempted tog et over him, he was stuck. Everything Hayner did made Seif's blood boil, from anger, to lust.

Maybe Seifer didn't WANT an angel…

Song: Angel to you, Devil to me, the Click Five

* * *

4) Seifer stared at Hayner, eyes wide. The smaller boy was crying, taking his anger and frustration out on the wall, screaming words of hate at the older blond. "Seifer! I don't hate you! I just…wanna save you while there's still something left to save! Why don't you understand? You can't go on like this. It can't continue. You can't be part of a gang!"

"Hayner…I love you, but I'm not the answer! You can't fix me, then I wouldn't be me. That's not love."

"If it's not love…then how do we get out." Sobbing, the blond dropped to the ground, cradling his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry…Hayner…Neither of us have a choice any more. I really did love you." With a sigh, Seifer turned, walking away. He almost missed Hayner's chant of "I don't hate you…I just want to save you…I don't hate you….I don't hate you…."

Song: Savior by…Rise against…I think?

* * *

5) "Seifer…no one said love was going to be easy. There's ups, and downs, and in betweens. But if you do this, you have to give yourself completely. You can't let what those idiots say ruin the dream. Just listen to me. Please." Hayner said, staring, pleadingly at Seifer who was shaking his head, breaking down under the pressure. Hayner wanted to come out, tell everyone, but the older blond was scared.

"Seif…don't throw this away. This is a good thing. Don't let them ruin it." The younger boy said, frowning.

"I don't know Hayner…I don't know if I can do it."

"Trust me. The rain doesn't last forever. We can make it better. As long as we're together, love will find a way. "

"My parents both said love doesn't last forever, only in fairytales."

"Don't listen to them! After everything we've gone through, we're still together, right?"

"But…"

"Don't listen to lies and jealousy Seifer. Hang on to this. We can make a new tomorrow, and say goodbye to tears and sorrow." The brown eyed boy, was practically begging. "I want you, I need, you know I believe you. We've got it, so if it's real…show it. Don't be afraid to tell everyone. I want you to be proud of me, of us."

The tall blond stared down at his younger boyfriend. After a few moments of silence, he pulled the boy close, hugging him tightly. "Alright." He said, gruffly, as if embarrassed by Hayner's emotional plea. "I love you…"

"Love you too."

Song: Love will find a way, Christina Aguilera.

* * *

6) Life's taken me to places that I don't want to be. And now I'm holding on to a memory, and I don't know why. I read between the eyes of the stupid things he says. I try to find an explanation for the way I'm feeling, and I try to find the way out. My summer has revolved around that boy. His voice was the soundtrack, his eyes were the bright light, haunting my dreams. I don't even know where to start. Life's too winding, and I'm all alone. I long for the breeze, for the free time to think. He was the thunder, filling my summer with rain and wind, knocking it off balance.

I don't even know how it happened. Maybe I had just spent to much time with him. I'm walking on a tight rope, but I want him to know…I understand. I understand the uncertainty that flickers in his eyes when he sees me, quickly replaced by a wall of hatred. I want him to know that even though I don't know why…I don't want to love anyone else. Summer's over, but this hasn't left. So…bring on the rain, I want to listen to the thunder.

Song: Thunder, Boys Like Girls

* * *

7) _Something's different now…_ Hayner thought, staring at Seifer. _Something kind. At first he was so mean, rude, nasty…but now he's….sweet, almost kind. I wonder why I never noticed?_

_He's looking at me…staring. And he doesn't flinch away anymore! But…no I'm probably imagining it. I'll just ignore it._ Seifer thought, silently going back to his work.

Hayner felt kind of alarmed. _It's so new! Who'd have thought that this could be? I mean really? Falling for the BOY bully, Hayner? Good job…this isn't going to work out….still. He may not be Prince charming, but there's certainly more to Seifer than I ever though…_

Roxas, Olette, and Pence certainly noticed their friend's odd behavior. _Perhaps there's something the that wasn't there before?_

Song: Something There, Beauty and the Beast

* * *

8) Seifer glanced at Hayner. "So am I allowed to talk to you? You've been ticked off for a week, and I can't seem to say anything right." The smaller boy scowled, causing the blond to sigh. "Look…you're a bitch, but I love you anyway. You make me sick sometimes, but I don't ever want you to go away."

"Yeah, that helps. Look, Just grow up! I wish you'd grow up…"

_It's easier when he's sleeping…easier loving him when he's not yelling…_

"Look…I'm sorry but you have to admit it…you're a bitch. But as I said, I love you anyway." Taking Hayner's hand, Seifer grinned. "So…why don't you stay?"

Song: The Bitch Song, Bowling For Soup

* * *

9) Hayner clung to Seifer, accepting the fierce kisses happily. Pulling back to breath, he tightened his grip. "I can't believe this…I can't believe that I'm here, like this, with you wanting me…" He murmured, dotting kisses over the blonde's jaw. "I'm losing all resistance, just for this moment. And…if it turns out, it's over too fast, I'll make every memory last, of when you were mine."

Seifer smiled, hugging the boy. "I might be brainless…but you changed my perspective on life. I've fallen under your spell…and every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll make up for lost time. Say there's no future for us as a pair…and though I may know….I don't care. As long as you're mine…I'm happy. Just for this moment."

"I'll always be here holding you, as long as you're mine…and everyone…they'll see how great we shine together."

_They said it'd never happen…but they were wrong._

Song: As long as you're mine, Wicked

* * *

10) He was my best friend. But I couldn't do anything to save him. He traded everything, his lif, his friends, me, for the pain and suffering. He lid and he hid. And I can remember the look on his face when I found him in the alley one night. "Hayner…What are you doing!?"

He hadn't slept for three days, he hadn't eaten. He sold his mother's jewelry to get money, even stole from people, to get money, to pay for the drugs. "Tell me what you've gone and done now! Get it over with! You're better to take everything you have and burn it on the spot. It this really what you want? You're going to throw it all away, just to get high!? Look at yourself. You're going to DIE, die Hayner. I can't…I can't let you do this to yourself anymore."

Grabbing the boy, I threw him over my shoulder. He seemed to weigh so little. "Do you want to die? Is that it? What did you do…why are you hiding from me…just…show me, please…" The blond pleaded, as he carried the brown eyed boy to the hospital.

Song: Just to get high, Nickelback

* * *

Epic, Ne? :3 I finished this one a while ago...I dunno if I really like them or not. Coming up: LarxNam, Squiffie, and Zemyx

Lots of angst in this one...I dunno why. Anyway, reviews would be nice!

-Silver


End file.
